The Vacation of Destiny
by EmilyIndie
Summary: Bella, Draco, and Snape go on a vacation to Ocean City and meet two teenage girls who aren't exactly normal, even by their standards. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Little Sevie Cynic

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. Except the plot, and the characters I made up…but I want **_**Harry Potter**_**! Wah!**

**Chapter I**

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Bellatrix shrieked.

"I mean no! Nay! Nein!" Voldemort replied. "For the last time, Bellatrix, _I do not love you!" _It wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. It always began with Bellatrix asking He-Who-Loves-His-Snake-More-Than-Women if he loved her. Every time, she expected him to say yes. And every time, she became manically enraged when he said no.

"Then why have you been leading me on for all this time?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"I haven't!" He said, exasperated. "I filed a restraining order against you, for crying out loud!"

"But you didn't complain when I AK-ed the lawyers!" Voldemort shook his head.

"You…are…COMPLETELY INSANE!" He growled.

"You say that like it's news." Lucius said appearing in the doorway. "Honestly, Milord, she's been in St. Mungo's three times already!"

"That last time wasn't my fault." She scowled. She was sick of people making jokes about her sanity - or lack thereof, as it were – especially people with better hair than her. Regardless of all the therapy she'd been to, she still felt self-conscious about her hair, especially when she was being compared to a man who spent 2 hours every morning to make his hair look like Hannah Montana's.

"You know what you need, Bella?" Lucius said, flipping his Barbie-girl hair over his shoulder. "A break. Why don't you go to Ocean City?" Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and they heard Draco swear loudly from the other room. Lucius Montana lowered his voice.

"Why don't you take Draco with you? Who knows, the fresh air might rid him of his teen angst." _And it'll get him out of the house, _he added silently.

"Oooh! Sounds like fun!" Bella giggled, forgetting her previous negative thoughts.

"Excellent idea, Lucius!" Voldemort said happily. "Have a biscuit." He took out his wand. "_Accio biscuit!_"

Snape, who just so happened to pass by at the exact moment a large biscuit came flying through the air, rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happened to '_Punishment works better than reward, and even If it doesn't, it's more fun'_?" He asked. Voldemort scowled.

"Take Little Sevie Cynic with you." Little Sevie Cynic looked at his master questioningly.

"Come on, Sev! We're going on a field trip! Road trip! Vacation! Holiday! Ferien! WEEEEEE!" She stole Lucius' biscuit and ran off, screaming Draco's name and giggling maniacally.

"Great…" Snape said.

**What did you think? Review! Or the review button will get angry at you and send Bellatrix to steal YOUR cookie!**


	2. OGirlyHairedFlamboyantNephewOfMine

**Disclaimer****: I don't own **_**Harry Potter….**_**despite what I tell people…HEE HEE HEE just kidding! Yeah, I suck at writing funny disclaimers. That's Lexi's job.**

**Chapter II**

**Draco POV**

"Dammit!" I yelled. There was broken glass all over the floor. All I wanted was a biscuit! But NO. The damn jar had to go and break. AGAIN.

"Oh no," I sighed. I heard the giggles. Auntie Bella was coming, and by the sound of it, she had sugar. She ran into the kitchen, biscuit in hand. Yes, I was jealous. No, I didn't tell her.

"Hi Draco!" She squealed. "Guess what? No, don't guess. I'll just tell you! Are you ready? Ok. WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY! WEEEEEEE!" She spun around a few times then fell on her arse in a pile of broken glass. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to notice. She was too busy devouring her biscuit.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked skeptically.

"You! And me! And Little Sevie Cynic! Hee hee hee, Voldie made that one up. Do you think it's adorable? I think it's adorable. He's so adorable! Isn't he adorable?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know if I think the Dark Lord is adorable?" She nodded, giggling some more. I shook my head.

"You DON'T?" She screamed, standing up. It would have been funny – she had shards of broken glass in her hair and biscuit crumbs all over her face – but she was probably going to _crucio _me.

"Of course not!" I said. "Aunt Bella, despite what the Harry Potter fan girls say, _I'm not gay_!" Bella lowered her wand.

"Of course you're not, honey!" She hugged me and I cringed. "You're just…flamboyant." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's the deal with this holiday?" I tried to say. It came out more like "Wsthdlwthhldy," because she was still hugging me. (Have I ever mentioned how much I hate hugs? Especially from crazy people covered in broken glass. ) She finally let go.

"What was that, O-Girly-Haired-Flamboyant-Nephew-Of-Mine?" She asked – er, it actually sounded more like she was trying to sing it, but I ignored it.

"What 's. The . Deal. With. The. Holiday?" I asked slowly.

"Oh! Right. Me, You and Sevie …"

"Will you _please _stop calling him that?"

"Ok…so me, you, and _Severus _are going on holiday together!"

"Where to?" I asked nervously.

"Ocean City! WEEEEE!" She ran off. This was going to end badly. Very, very badly.

**Wow, I'm putting up these chapters really fast. Review! Or the broken cookie glass shards will zoomzoomzoom over to where ever you are and poke you until you do!**


	3. Of Teenagers and Twilight Characters

**Disclaimer****: OK, so I actually **_**do **_**own a good portion of this chapter, but I don't own **_**Harry Potter **_**or **_**Twilight.**_ **Or Sharpies.**

**Chapter III**

Two sixteen year old twin girls sat on a park bench, bored out of their minds. It was summer vacation, and they had _nothing _to do. It was especially pathetic, considering they were _magical, _for crying out loud.

The first girl – hereafter known as "Melissa" – had straight purple hair, currently held in spiky half-pigtails on top of her head. She had startling blue eyes and an expression one might have on a particularly special birthday. She usually chose to look like this; she could look like _anything _though, since she and her sister were both metamorphagus-es. **(A/N Metamorphagi? Whatever…holla at my homie Tonks!)**

The second girl – who we'll now refer to as "Darcy" - had long black hair and, uniquely, violet eyes. She usually appeared to be deep in thought, mostly because she usually was. They were both wearing sunglasses, even though their bench was well within the shade of the nearby trees.

"Ugh, I'm bored." Melissa said, swinging her legs like a child. "What should we do?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Darcy replied, and went back to drawing a glove of swirls and designs on her hand with a Sharpie pen.

Melissa pouted. Why did Darcy have to be so boring all the time? Suddenly, as if placed there by a muse, an idea popped into her head.

"Darcy! Darydarcydarcydarcy!" She yelled.

"Um…you _do _realize I'm sitting right next to you, right?" Darcy asked.

"I know what we can do!" When Darcy didn't say anything, she continued. "Let's go on a road trip!"

"Huh," Darcy said. "You know what, Lissa? I think you actually had a good idea. I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"I'll tell Jazz!" Lissa squealed. She took out her cell phone and started texting.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Jasper Hale was Lissa's boyfriend. They had met a few months ago, and they'd been inseparable ever since. (The only weird thing was that they kept getting hate letters from some chick named Alice Cullen. Go figure.)

"He says he'll come!" Lissa shouted, clapping. Darcy half-smiled. Lissa was always so hyper! "He's also coming to pick us up in…now." A shiny black car pulled up to the curb near where the girls were sitting. Lissa jumped up and practically jumped into the passenger seat. Darcy grabbed her bag and walked over to the car.

Jasper looked over his shoulder and waved. He was wearing sunglasses too, and a black fedora. Even though it was seventy degrees, he was wearing long black jeans and a black hoodie. He sped away before Darcy even had her seatbelt on.

"Jazz?" She asked. "Do you always have to drive like a crazy person?" Jasper slowed down a bit.

"Sorry, Darce," He laughed. "So when do you guys want to leave?"

"Right after we pack!" Lissa said firmly.

"Today?!" Darcy asked.

"Absolutely!" Lissa smiled. "We can stay there for a week and then head back here in time for school." Darcy sighed and leaned back in her seat. She didn't even want to think about school. She absolutely _hated_ everything about her school. High school was hard enough for normal teenagers; having magic powers and a dark secret didn't exactly help matters.

She closed her eyes and thought about what her life would be like if there was a group of people that actually understood what it was like for her. Maybe even other people who had powers…

But that was silly. She had done enough research to know that no one like her and Lissa existed. If they did, they were doing a pretty damn good job staying hidden, just like Darcy and Lissa.

Before she knew it, Jasper had pulled up in front of her house.

"We'll meet you at your place in a half hour, okay hon?" Lissa asked Jasper, getting out of the car.

"Sure thing. I'll be ready." He waved at the twins. "Bye, Lissa. Bye, Darce." He drove off. Lissa ran upstairs and Darcy followed. While they packed, Darcy decided to ask her sister what she thought about their unique situation.

"Lissa?"

"Heh?" Lissa said, not looking up.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if there were, well , more…people like us?" Lissa's head snapped up.

"What? You mean, half-witch-half-vampire freaks? No way. Jasper and his family are full blooded vampires. That's the closest thing we've got." She sighed. "I don't even know if there are any witches around here."

"You're probably right…" Darcy said. Then she realized something. What if Lissa was right? What if she never even met another witch? _I really need this vacation. _She thought.

**I know, I know, this chapter is actually kind of serious. But the next one will be really funny. I promise. Now review!**


	4. Movie Mash Up Time!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own **_**Harry Potter**_**. Or the Jonas Brothers *gag*. Or **_**Labyrinth. **_**Or **_**Sweeney Todd. **_**My disclaimers are so not funny!**

**Chapter IV**

Draco, Bellatrix, and Snape had just left Malfoy Manor. They'd taken the van, which pleased Bella very much, although no one knew why.

Snape was driving, because Draco didn't know how and no one trusted Bella enough to let her operate a motor vehicle.

Draco was thoroughly disgusted. He was not at all pleased that he had to sit with his aunt. Everyone knew she was completely mental! He wished he didn't have to go on bloody holiday in the first place. He would've been perfectly happy back at home, setting things on fire.

"Aunt Bella? Why exactly are we using muggle transportation when we have a perfectly good fireplace at home?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, why _aren't _we using the floo network? Or Apparating?" Snape asked, pulling over.

"Well," She said. "It's quite obvious, really…" She paused. She's actually never thought about that. She'd also never considered the fact that they couldn't _drive _to another continent. "It's because…I…er…" She knew she needed to think of an excuse. She looked out the window. Perfect.

"LOOK!" She screamed, pointing out the window.

"What? What?" Draco and Snape looked around frantically.

"LLAMAS!" Bella screamed again. She was serious; they had pulled over right next to a llama farm. "Let's go! Come _on, _guys! When do you ever get a chance like this?" She ran out of the car and over to the llamas. Draco and Snape looked at her, then at each other.

"Don't ask me." Snape said. "She's your aunt." They got out of the car and went over to catch up to Bella. She was hugging the neck of one of the llamas.

"Aren't they cute?" She asked. "_Who's a cute wittle llama?_" She said, burying her face in its smelly fur.

Draco tried not to laugh, failed, and fell to the ground laughing like a maniac. Bella looked up.

"Let's take him home!" She said happily. Draco was laughing hysterically now. Even Snape chuckled.

"Aunt…B-Bella…" Draco said, pulling himself together – a bit. "We can't take home a llama!" Bella pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Draco.

"_We're taking him home!_" She screamed. Draco gulped and nodded. Bella conjured a strange looking rope-thing.

"What is that?" Snape asked.

"It's a llama harness. LlamaLeash. You can pick them up at PetSmart."She fastened the rope – er, "LlamaLeash" – to the llama and led him toward the car. Draco looked around.

"Shouldn't there be someone around to stop this kind of thing from happening?" He asked.

"Halt!" The three Death Eaters heard a high pitched voice, seemingly coming from nowhere. Suddenly, a fox-terrier with a tiny lance came toward them, riding a large sheepdog.

"Who the #$% are you?!" Draco cried.

"Language, Draco!" Snape said, smacking Draco on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He muttered something un-repeatable (at least in a T rated story) under his breath.

"I am Sir Didymus! And none may pass without my permission!" The little creature said.

"Pass what, exactly?" Snape asked.

"The bridge, of course!"

"What bridge?" Bella asked.

"_The_ bridge!" cried Sir Didymus. "That bridge!"

The Death Eaters turned around. There was suddenly a smelly, mucky swamp between them and their van. Above the swamp, there was a not-very-stable-looking stone bridge. The three – well now four, but llamas don't have fingers - held their noses.

"What the #$% is that stench?" Draco asked.

"I would hit you if I had a free hand." Snape said. His right hand was holding his (FRREAKISHLY LARGE) nose and he was using his left hand to hold onto the LlamaLeash, since Bella had carelessly dropped it.

"Stench?" Didymus asked. "Of what speaketh thou?"

"You mean you don't smell that?" Bella asked.

"I smell nothing! The air is sweet! And fragrant! _And none may pass without my permission!_" He and the sheepdog leapt onto the bridge and Didymus held his lance out menacingly.

"Oh, this is bloody ridiculous!" Snape said. "Here," he said, shoving the LlamaLeash into Draco's hand. He marched over to the bridge and attempted to cross it. Sir Didymus, who was surprisingly agile for a talking fox-terrier, jumped of the sheep dog and, in short, beat up Snape with a really tiny lance. Snape fell to the ground, his hand over his new black eye.

"Bloody hell, you boys are so _stupid_!" Bella pulled out her wand. "_Avada Ked-"_

"_NO WAY, YOU PSYCHO BEEYOTCH!" _Someone screamed. A teenage girl came running at Bella, knocking her to the ground before she could finish the spell. Bella sat on the ground, looking shocked. The girl stood up.

"Who the #$% are you?" Draco asked.

"Before I answer that, you need to stop dropping the f-bomb! I don't think you're allowed to say that in a T-rated FanFiction!" Draco looked bewildered.

"What?!" The Death Eaters cried in unison.

"Hee hee," The girl said, looking down at Snape. "You got injured!" Bella, still sitting on the ground, laughed. "What are _you _laughing at?" She glared at Bella. "You just tried to kill Sir Didymus! What in the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Bella opened her mouth to object. "That was a rhetorical question. We all know you have some major issues." She looked at Snape and laughed again. "That's what you get for – oh, wait, that would be a spoiler. Whatever. You just suck!"

"So…who are you?" Draco asked. A wall of flame erupted behind the girl, who sprouted a pair of giant white angel wings.

"I am," her voice echoed "The Author!"

"Oh no!" Draco said. "Wait, is that bad news for me?"

"Of course it's not! I would never hurt you. You're too awesome."

"Sweet…" Draco said, smiling.

"You, on the other hand," the Author said, flying a few feet into the air and looking down at Bella, who finally decided to stand up. "Just tried to do a very bad thing. You can't kill Sir Didymus! He's almost as awesome as Draco!"

"Well how are we supposed to get across the bloody bridge?" Bella asked. "He says we can't cross without his permission!"

"Well then it seems like you need to get his permission, genius." The Author said.

"But that's not _evil!_" Snape whined.

"Shut it, Greasy!" The Author snapped. "Bella, just ask for his permission. It's not that hard. Sarah did it, and she was a muggle."

"Well…" Bella started.

"What is the problem now?!" The Author asked.

"I hate to say this, but Greasy has a point. It's not really…Death Eater-ish. We kind of have an image, you know?"

"How about this? Ask for permission, or I'll torture you!"

"Ha!" Bella scoffed. "I can handle the cruciartus curse."

"Oh, I've got something worse than a spell." She snapped her fingers. Three boys – who looked even more feminine than Draco, and couldn't pull it off the way Draco did – appeared. They were standing on a flashy stage. They were wearing tight, neon pants , vests, and ties.

_I make the most of all the stress I try to live without regrets But I'm about to break a sweat I'm freakin' out!_

"AH!" Bella and Snape screamed. Draco, who had gone temporarily deaf, shrugged.

_It's like a poison in my brain It's like a fall it blurs the sane It's like a vine you can't untangle I'm freakin' out!_

"And look who their two biggest fans are!" The Author said. Bella and Snape looked at each other and screamed. They were both wearing pink t-shirts that said "I Love the Jonas Brothers!"

_Every time I turn around Something don't feel right,_

"Ah! I hate pink!" Snape yelled.

"I hate it more!" Bella shouted.

"They look so stupid!" Draco laughed.

"Had enough?" the Author asked.

"We...will...never…surrender!" Bella cried through gritted teeth.

_Just might be paranoid_

"I can't take it anymore!" Snape cried. "O Noble Sir Didymus! May we please have your permission to cross this bridge?!" Didymus laughed.

"Ha ha! How the mighty have fallen! You and your companions shall not pass, unless you sing the rest of the chorus!"

"Don't do it, Snape!" Bella cried.

"I have to!" Snape said, clearing his throat.

_I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split Can someone stop the noise I don't know what it is, but I just don't fit I'm paranoid!_

The Jonas Brothers and their hideous t-shirts all disappeared. Snape and Bella breathed sighs of relief. Sir Didymus laughed again.

"Alright. You may pass." He got out of the way. Draco sprinted to the car and got in before Snape, Bellatrix, and the llama even got to the bridge.

"You guys should probably start running." The Author warned.

"Why?" Snape asked. He looked down. He was dressed like a creepy nineteenth-century judge! "Ah! I look ridiculous!"

"You think _you _look bad?" Bella asked. She was wearing a poofy red dress and her hair was tied up in frizzy pigtails.

"I'm serious, you really should start running!" The Author warned more urgently.

"Why should we?" Bella sneered. The Author pointed in the opposite direction. There was a man who looked like Jonny Depp with Albert Einstien's hair running at them with razor blades! Snape and Bella – who were now Judge Turpin and Nelly Lovett – screamed and ran to the van, dragging the llama behind them.

"The outfits will go away in a few hours! So will the crazy barber dude!" The Author called after them as they sped away in the van.

Sweeney Todd chased them down the road for a while, but eventually he and the crazy costumes disappeared.

"_No there's no place like London…" _The Author sang, flying away.

Draco sat up, screaming like a six year old girl. Bella gave him a death glare.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco looked around. He'd fallen asleep on the couch. Bella and Snape stood in front of the fireplace with their bags.

"Many things," Snape said under his breath. Draco scowled at him. "Are you ready to go, at least?" Draco nodded.

They stepped into the green fire one at a time. (The sight of Bella on fire reminded him oddly of the dream he'd just had, but he wasn't sure why.) As he threw the floo powder to the floor of the fireplace, he thought about how awful he knew this trip was going to be.

**I **_**told **_**you it would be funny! Darcy and Lissa will be back though. Review if you don't want to be tortured like Bella and Snape! (I wouldn't.)**


	5. The Burger King Incident

**Disclaimer****: I don't own **_**Harry Potter. **_**Duh. Or Burger King. That's copyrighted, isn't it?**

**Chapter V**

**Darcy POV **

Me, Lissa, and Jasper were in the car, about twenty minutes away from Ocean City.

Lissa, sitting in the passenger seat, tapped her foot to the beat of the music blasting from the radio. Her stomach growled.

"Jazz?" She yelled over the music.

"Heh?" He asked, turning down the volume.

"I'm hungry." Lissa said.

"Um…I'm not sure if this is a good time," Jazz replied, looking worried. Lissa frowned.

"Why not? We haven't eaten since we left."

"Well, hon, it's broad daylight." Jasper said. "Shouldn't you wait for tonight?" Lissa looked confused. Then she laughed, understanding Jasper's misconception.

"Jazz, I meant I was hungry for _human _food." Lissa rolled her eyes. "I have to eat, remember?"

"_Right,_" Jasper said, nodding. He sometimes forgot that, unlike him, we had to eat human food too. We got sick if we didn't. Lissa learned that the hard way.

"Let's go to Burger King. " I said, pointing out the window. "It's close."

"Okay!" Lissa said. Jasper shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." He said. We pulled into the Burger King parking lot and went inside. There were only two other people sitting there, a girl who looked like a cheerleader and what looked like her boyfriend.

"I'll order for you, Lissa." I said. "You two go find a table." Lissa nodded and walked away with Jasper. I walked over to the counter.

There were three people standing there. There was a man, a woman, and a boy. Even from the back, the two adults looked really weird. The man had greasy black hair and was wearing a long black cape-looking thing. The woman had insane curls and was wearing a weird black dress. The boy was just wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Even though he had platinum blonde hair, he still looked like the least-crazy person out of the three.

"Aunt Bella," The boy said. Ah, so they were related. And British. "Just let me do the talking, alright?"

"Fine." Said the woman, crossing her arms. I could almost hear her pouting.

"We'd like three Whoppers, three orders of fries, and three small drinks." The boy said to the cashier.

"What's a whooper?" The woman whispered to the man. He shrugged.

"That'll be $8.36." The cashier said. The boy pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, bugger," He said. He took the money out of his wallet. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I knew it wasn't American money. I giggled.

"Nice," the man said sarcastically.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" The woman cried. She pulled a stick out of her sleeve and pointed it at the cashier.

"What the…" he started to say. I raised an eyebrow.

"_STUPEFY!" _The woman screamed. From my vantage point, I couldn't see exactly what had happened, but the cashier fell to the ground with a thud, as if knocked unconscious.

The woman grabbed the bag of food and turned around. Her face was kind of scary. My first thought was, _This chick is freakin' crazy! _She saw the couple staring at her.

"_Obliviate_!" She yelled. She, the boy, and the man ran off. I heard her laughing like a maniac as they ran through the parking lot. Then there was a loud _crack_. I shook my head in disbelief.

Just then, Lissa and Jasper stepped out of their booth behind a plant and walked over to me.

"What the hell was that?" Lissa asked.

"I…" I started. I realized that I didn't know what just happened. I walked over to the door and looked outside. The trio had disappeared. "Where did they go?" I asked no one in particular. The parking lot was completely empty, except for Jasper's car. But where the crap did they _go?_ They couldn't have run that fast, could they?

"Where did who go?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know!" I said. I turned around. The two other teenagers were still sitting at their table, looking somewhat out of it.

"Hey!" I called, walking over to them. Lissa and Jasper followed. The girl looked at me.

"Hi," she said dazedly.

"Do you know who those three freaks were?" I asked. The girl looked slightly puzzled.

"What?" She said.

"Those three weirdos who just ran out of here!" I cried. "There was a lady with crazy hair, a tall, big nosed dude, and a blonde guy!"

"We dint see nuttin!" The girl said, smiling. Her speech was extremely slurred, as if she'd been drinking. A lot.

"Mhm," The boy agreed, "Merry Christmas, though!" He fell forward onto the table and started snoring. The girl giggled before doing the exact same thing.

"What the crap?!" I screamed, exasperated. Lissa and Jasper stared at me.

"Darce," He said slowly. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"And stop when you get to the end!" Lissa chimed in.

"Okay, here's what happened." I started talking really fast. "When you guys went to find a table I got on line and there were three people there, right? There was some crazy haired lady in a freaky dress and a guy with a big nose and a cape and a dude with bleached hair who was probably like our age who ordered the food but he couldn't pay for it because he was British and then the lady hit the cashier with a stick and the mutha#$%^& ran! And then you guys came over and I'm done." I took a deep breath.

Lissa and Jasper looked at each other, then at me.

"Um, Darcy?" Jasper asked. "Were you sniffing Sharpies in the car?"

"No!" I cried defiantly. "I only did that once! And I was six!"

"You know what?" Lissa said. "Let's just get back in the car. We can eat when we get to Ocean City."

"But," I started. I knew I wasn't crazy. They really were there! But why didn't that bimbo and her boyfriend know what I was talking about? They were probably on drugs or something. "Fine." I mumbled, walking out the door.

I was going to find out who those people were. It was only because I wanted to prove to Lissa and Jasper that I wasn't crazy. _Or maybe, _the little nagging voice at the back of my head said, _Maybe you think they weren't freaks at all. Maybe they're the people you've been looking for. What if they have powers like you do?_

"Shut up!" I told the voice. Lissa and Jasper stared at me again. I ran over to the car, got in, and slammed the door.

On second thought, maybe I was crazy.

**Draco POV**

After we Apparated back tour newly-conjured beach house with the food, I collapsed on the couch. Why did everything have to end so badly? Aunt Bella was such a freak! And that meant lot coming from a wizard. A teenaged wizard, no less.

"Here you go, Draco!" Aunt Bella said too sweetly, walking over to me and handing me my dinner. She sat down next to me, placing my food on the coffee table when I didn't take it. "Thanks for introducing us to the glory of muggle food!" She giggled, leaning back with her arms over her head. I sneered at her.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asked. I hated when she got like this. Why did she try to act like my mother all the time? She was nothing more to me than a crazy aunt. I didn't hate her, but that didn't mean I _loved _her. **(A/N: Yes you do Draco. This is my story, and you secretly love her. Aw…XD)**

"Nothing, Aunt Bella." I said. She shrugged.

"If you say so," She shrugged. "Snape!" She yelled, walking towards the kitchen. "I need sugar and alcohol! NOW!"

"When _don't _you?" Snape said. I rolled my eyes. This day was getting more terrible every minute. And I thought the llama farm was bad…

But the worst thing, I hated to admit, even to myself, was that I couldn't stop thinking about that…_girl_. I shuddered. _Since when do Death Eaters have romantic feelings? No. __They're not romantic. I'm curious. I'm curious, dammit! _I thought, desperate to convince myself.

I'd seen her at the muggle restaurant, only for a second. I knew for a fact that she didn't see me; she was too distracted by Aunt Bella. She was…different than the girls at Hogwarts. (Especially Pansy – that girl is the _definition _of clingy! Ugh...) There was something different about her, and it wasn't just that she had unique _purple _eyes. She seemed mysterious, even at a glance, like there was something she was hiding. Although, that might just have been me reading too much into things.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and I heard Aunt Bella giggle drunkenly. As long as Snape was sober though, there wasn't much to worry about.

"Sorry!" She laughed. So did Snape. _Great…_ I thought. I walked into the kitchen and started sweeping up what was left of the vodka bottles.

"Oooooh! Draco looks thoughtful."Aunt Bella said, her voice slurred. Bloody hell, they got drunk fast.

"Whass goin on, Drake?" Snape asked. I shook my head as Snape fell off his chair and passed out.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Aunt Bella asked, ignoring Snape. "Isn't it? It is, isn't it? Is nit? Ishnit?" She giggled. "Tell me about it." She rested her chin on her hand and smiled stupidly. I chuckled.

"Why not? You're going to forget by tomorrow." I sat down.

"You remember the girl from Bur – that muggle restaurant?" Aunt Bella tilted her head to one side.

"The one who's memory I erased?" She laughed again. "That was fun…"

"No," I said, although knowing Aunt Bella, she probably did have fun doing that. "The one with the black hair and weird eyes."

"Oh yeah! The pretty one!" She smiled deviously. "You like her! You really like her!" she sang.

"Do not!" I yelled, jumping up.

"Do too!" Aunt Bella laughed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not! Do not do not do not do not do not!"

"Do too times infinity!" She shrieked with laughter, then passed out.

I shook my head.

This was going to be the craziest holiday ever.

**Personally, I liked this one. Tell me what you think! Review!**


	6. Farewell, Emo Man

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. This is getting boring....-__-**

**A/N (And since it's just a note, it's not relevant to the story, but I thought I should put it here anyway): Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was on vacation in – guess where – Ocean City! Then school started and I was either busy or sleeping 24/7.**

**Chapter VI**

Lissa, Darcy, and Jasper pulled into the parking lot of the fancy hotel.

"How'd you book a Marriott?" Darcy asked her sister.

"I have my ways..." Lissa said suspiciously. Darcy thought about inquiring further, then realized that she didn't _want _to know.

"So what room are we in?" Jasper asked, getting everyone's luggage out of the car – always the gentleman. Lissa looked down at her palm, where she'd written all the hotel information.

"Room 133." She stated proudly. They checked into the hotel. When they got to the door, Darcy realized that she'd forgotten to ask Lissa a very important question.

"Lissa?" She asked nervously.

"Yesh?" Lissa replied, unlocking the door.

"Are you and Jasper..." She trailed off. How could she put this delicately? "Are you two...going to...be sharing a...room?" She grimaced, but knew that the question had to be asked. Lissa looked confused.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Are you and Jasper..._involved?_" She said, exasperated. Lissa stared blankly for a moment before she understood.

"_Oh_," She said, laughing. "The rooms are separated. You know, with those divider thingies or whatever." Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.

Lissa opened the door to the hotel room. It was very nice; it had gold wallpaper and thick white curtains. Unoriginal, but nice.

"Ah," Lissa said, stepping inside. "_Très gentil_."

"Since when do you speak French?" Jasper asked.

"Since when _don't _Ispeak French?" Lissa retorted.

"That didn't answer my question." Jasper replied, confused.

"Just let it go," Darcy cautioned, shaking her head.

When they were done unpacking, Lissa sat on the edge of her bed, bouncing with excitement. Darcy was reading a book, and Jasper was attempting, and failing miserably, to tame his wild hair, even though everyone knows that it looks better when it's all crazy-like.

"Guys?" Lissa said. Jasper, always the attentive boyfriend, turned immediately. Darcy looked up slowly and nonchalantly. "Let's do something fun!"

"Sure," Jasper said. "What were you thinking?" Lissa opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. What _was _she thinking?

"We _are _right across from the water park." Darcy said, pointing out the window to an enormous water park. The sign next to it read "Happy Splashy Fun World".

"Good idea!" Lissa clapped. "Get ready. We're leaving in five minutes." She rushed off to get ready.

Darcy walked slowly over to her room. She went to the dresser and picked out a black bathing suit with a bare back and a red rose on the stomach. While she was changing, she noticed a small rip on the side. It wasn't very noticeable, but something about it bothered her.

She looked around for a needle and thread, unfortunately, there wasn't one. Then she realized something.

_Why not try magic? _One side of her mind tempted. _How bad could it be? You're just fixing a little rip._

_Don't, _the other side argued. _Magic can be dangerous. It killed your mom, you know._

Darcy opened her mouth to say "You don't know that," before realizing how ridiculous it was to argue with herself this way. She looked back down at the tear. What was the spell again? She and Lissa had used it once before as children, just after the mysterious death of their mother, to fix one of their friends' bikes.

"Repair?" She said quietly. She focused harder. "Repair." She said more firmly. Nothing happened. "Repairist? Repara? _Reparo?_"

As she said the last variation of the word, she watched as the tear vanished. The spark of vain happiness she felt couldn't compete with the guilt. She had used magic after promising Lissa she wouldn't, at least until they knew more about it.

She decided not to let it bug her too much and have fun at the water park.

***

The next day, Draco and Snape sat at the kitchen table, extremely bored. After what seemed like an eternity, Bella walked out of her room, stretching like a cat.

"Good morning, boys." She said, walking past them. She looked back. "Well, good morning greasy man and sulky-lovely-haired-teen-boy."

"Hello, Bellatrix." Snape said.

"Hi, Aunt Bella." Bellatrix frowned, crossing her arms.

"Sevie?" She asked, pouting. "Why do you have to be so unenthusiastic all the time?" Snape shrugged.

"Need I remind you that I never wanted to be here in the first place?" Snape said.

"Well fine!" Bellatrix snapped. She pointed her wand at Ol' Greasy and mumbled something inaudible. There was a flash of purple light and Snape's chair was empty. "Farewell, emo man." Bella said. "You're parents can watch him now."

Draco stared at her dumbly.

"I'm taking you to the water park." Bella said, walking away.


	7. Happy Splashy Fun World

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing blah.**

**Chapter VII**

After riding all the biggest rides at Happy Splashy Fun World, Lissa and Darcy say down at a table near a food kiosk. The air smelled like pizza and French fries and the only audible sound was the deafening screaming and laughter of little children. Lissa rested her chin on her palm and sighed.

"I wish Jasper could've come with us." She said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Well don't I feel special." Darcy said sarcastically. "Besides, you know he wouldn't be able to handle the sunlight. It's driving me crazy as it is." She looked down at the table and shaded her already sunglass-covered eyes with her hand.

"Hmmf," Lissa grunted, blowing her long bangs out of her face. "It's a pain sometimes. Being, like, allergic to sunlight."

"You're telling me." Darcy sighed. "Are you hungry? I could go get –"

"HEE HEE HEEE!"

_Splash!_

"AAARGH!"

The girls turned toward the sudden noise. A woman with matted black hair and a long sarong-style cover up stood by the wave pool, laughing hysterically. A boy stood in the wave pool in front of her, soaking wet and obviously not happy about it.

Lissa laughed while Darcy stared dumbly in shock.

She knew them.

"I love water parks!" Lissa said, giggling. Darcy quickly turned away from the spectacle by the pool.

"Lissa!" She hissed urgently.

"What?" Lissa asked, confused.

"I…um…" Darcy paused. She realized that she was being completely ridiculous. She was getting all worked up about these people just because they looked a little weird and made a scene at Burger King. People could say the same thing about her.

But something about the two – she noticed the greasy guy was missing – made her nervous. It was almost like they were dangerous, or evil, or something. _That's absolutely crazy,_ she thought.

"What happened, Darce?" Lisssa asked.

"Nothing." Darcy replied quickly. "There was…uh…a bee."

"Ew," Lissa said, wrinkling her nose. After a brief silence, she spoke again. "I wanna go in the wave pool!"

Darcy was about to protest, but based on prior consideration, she decided against it.

She followed Lissa to the wave pool, taking care not to look around for the boy. She would _not_ freak out…again.

"Come on!" Lissa shouted, already waist deep in water. Darcy ran in after her, and they waded out into the deepest section they could find. Being "The World's Most Funnest Water Park" – so they claimed – Happy Splashy Fun World's extremely crowded wave pool went all the way to eight feet.

After what seemed like hours to the girls, but was probably only about five minutes, the alarm buzzed and the waves began.

When she thought about it later, Darcy realized she wasn't sure what exactly had happened next. Something hit her in the head with surprising force, knocking her under water. She tried to get up, but was forced back down by the waves and the large crowd of people. Someone kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs and pushing her further down. She felt a sharp pain as her knee collided with the rough bottom of the pool. She thrashed wildly as she became light headed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water. She inhaled deeply and started coughing. She tried to blink the chlorine out of her eyes as the person – she assumed it was a lifeguard – led her to a chair outside the pool area. She heard Lissa calling her.

"Darcy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She coughed, spitting water she didn't realize she'd inhaled. She heard a chair scrape across the ground as Lissa took a seat next to her.

She opened her eyes, cringing when they stung from the chlorine and the brightness of the sun. But that was nothing compared to the pain in her knee.

She looked around and nearly jumped in shock. There wasn't a lifeguard standing in front of her. It was the guy. The blond guy. The guy from Burger King. The guy she'd almost avoided for no rational reason. The guy who had just saved her life.

"Um…hi," She said awkwardly. The boy chuckled.

"Hi." He said.

"Well, um, thanks for making me not be dead?" She grimaced. That sounded bad.

The boy just shrugged. "I was already in the water,"

"No you weren't." Lissa interrupted. "You had just gotten _out _of the water."

"I…um…" He stammered.

"Anyway," Darcy said. "Thank you."

"Do you want us to buy you a soda? It's the least we can do." Lissa smiled.

"Actually, I…" He looked over his shoulder. His aunt – at least Darcy thought she was his aunt, from what she remembered about what had happened at Burger King – was looking around for him. "Yeah, sounds great, let's go!" He said quickly. He stood and walked briskly away. The girls followed him, bewildered.

***

Draco walked hastily away from Bellatrix, followed by two girls. One of them would be dead – severely injured at least – if he hadn't helped her.

He could not believe what he had just done. How could he have been so _stupid_? He'd dived into a crowded pool to save a muggle girl he'd only seen once before. He didn't even know her name.

He looked over his shoulder. The two girls were still following him. Bellatrix, however, was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could _not_ let her know what had just happened. The mocking (and the _crucio_s, knowing Aunty Dearest) would last forever. Not to mention what would happen if anyone at Hogwarts found out.

When he was sure Bellatrix was nowhere near him, he sat at a table near an ice cream vendor. The two girls sat across from him. There was a brief awkward silence.

"Okay, well, I'll go get some food." The girl with the black hair said, standing up and wincing slightly. She must've hit her knee pretty hard – wait, why did he care? "What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Chocolate!" The other girl answered happily. They both looked at Draco.

"I'm fine," He said. The girl shrugged.

"M'kay," She said, walking away.

"So," The other girl said. "What's your name?"

"Draco." He replied. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Cool." She said. "I'm Lissa. Short for Melissa. My sister's name is Darcy."

"You're related?" He asked, shocked. Melissa laughed.

"Yeah. We're twins, actually."

Darcy walked back to the table holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a tall glass of brown liquid topped with foam. She sat down at the table and passed the bowl to Melissa. Sighing, she took a sip from her glass.

"I wish we could do this more often," She said wistfully. Melissa nodded in agreement. Darcy turned to Draco.

"So what's your name, anyway?" She asked him. Before he could answer, Melissa chimed in.

"His name's Draco," She said, smiling. "Isn't that cool?" Darcy nodded.

"So what are you doing here in Ocean City? Vacationing?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "I'm here with my aunt." He decided not to mention Snape – especially since he had no idea where the potions master currently was.

"Me and Lissa are here alone." Darcy said. "Well, not _alone_, exactly." She laughed. "Lissa just had to bring her boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Melissa cried, laughing and blushing at the same time. Darcy took a small sip of her drink.

"I'm so full," She said. "Do you want the rest of this?" She asked Draco. He hesitated. He knew he should say no, but…

"What is it?" He asked.

"Root beer float." She replied. It was then that Draco realized how unfamiliar he was with muggle food. He slowly took the glass and a straw from the center of the table. He took a small experimental sip. It was sweet, almost as sweet as the candy in Hogsmeade.

"It's good," He said surprised, Melissa looked at him curiously.

"You've never had one before?" She asked. Draco shook his head. The girls chuckled.

"Do you live under a rock?" Melissa asked. _Close enough,_ Draco thought. He was mildly embarrassed, though he knew he shouldn't be. They were just muggles.

"There's a party over by the boardwalk tonight." Darcy said suddenly.

"Oh yeah," Melissa said. "Do you want to come? We'll give you a ride." Draco didn't respond.

"Draco!" Someone called from behind him. Bellatrix ran over to the table. "Where have you _been_?"

"I was…I…I just…" He stammered. How was he going to explain this?

"Are you Draco's aunt?" Melissa asked. Bellatrix nodded slowly. Draco knew she must be confused.

"And you are…?" She asked.

"I'm Melissa," She said.

"And I'm Darcy." Bellatrix looked at Darcy.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" Draco began quickly. Bellatrix interrupted him.

"Wait a minute," She said, smiling. "I saw you at that food place!"

"Burger King," Draco muttered.

"Oh, is this the guy you were talking about?" Melissa asked. Draco raised an eyebrow. Darcy had been talking about him?

"Lissa!" She hissed, turning bright red. Bellatrix laughed.

"It's alright." She said, grinning wickedly. "Draco mentioned you too."

Draco reached for his wand, ready to do some serious damage to his miserable creature he called his aunt. To his disappointment, he realized he'd left it at the house.

"Well," Melissa said. "We just invited Draco to a party tonight. Is it okay if he comes with us?"

_Oh, for the love of Merlin, _Draco thought,_ please say no. Please!_

"I think that's an excellent idea!" Bellatrix said happily.

"Cool!" Melissa said. "We'll pick him up. Where are you staying?" Bella wrote down the address on a napkin.

"Great! Well, we have to get going, darling." Bellatrix said, giggling.

_Darling?_ Draco thought.

"Okay, see you later." Melissa said, smiling. Darcy was still blushing slightly.

"'Bye." She said.

"I really hate you." Draco told Bellatrix once the twins were out of earshot.

"Oh, don't act like you're not excited." Bellatrix said.

Draco refused to admit, even to himself, that Bella was right.


	8. Beach Time

**Disclaimer: I think you can pretty much figure out for yourself what I do own and what I don't. :) Plus, I'm not a homophobe. I just like making fun of Draco's prettiness. Also, since this includes – but isn't centered around - Twilight characters, I thought I should let you know that it takes place before Breaking Dawn, and there are no Twilight spoilers. I just made stuff up. **

**Chapter VIII**

Draco looked in the mirror and frowned. He looked ridiculous! Bella had given him muggle clothes, and he looked completely alien in them. He was used to wearing, well, suits. Suits and school robes. The most casual thing he owned was black jeans and a black button-down shirt. But now he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He didn't even have regular shoes; all Bella had given him were sandals, supposedly the norm for muggles. (Although, how Bella obtained this information, he had no idea.)

"I feel so...exposed!" He cried, hugging himself for modesty's sake. Bellatrix, standing behind him, shook her head, chuckling.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't like boys?"

"Um, no!" Draco cried indignantly, placing his hand on his hip. "Ugh, Aunty Bella, why do you always say that? Gosh!" He flipped his hair – oddly mimicking his father – and sauntered toward the front door. "Wait..." He said, noticing that something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Aunty Bella!" He whined, turning around to face her. "What did you _do_?"

Her eyes widened, feigning innocence. She twirled her wand in her hand.

"Nothing, luv." She said. "I didn't hex you, or anything like that."

"_AUNTY BELLAAAAAA!" _Draco yelled. Bellatrix laughed.

"Okay, okay," She conceded. She pointed her wand at him and he immediately felt more like himself.

"Thank you." He said with as much dignity as he could. He turned on his heel and walked out the door as Bella shook her head, laughing.

"Are you guys _sure _this is a good idea?" Darcy asked again from the backseat of the car. Lissa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're sure." Lissa said. "Relax, it'll be fun! We're going to meet Jasper's brother and his girlfriend," She turned around to look at her sister. "And _you _get to hang out with Draco." She winked naughtily. Darcy chuckled half-heartedly.

"Shut your face," she joked.

"This is the place." Jasper said, pulling up to a fancy – if not dark-looking – beach house. "Darcy, would you do the honors?" Darcy scowled.

"Fine." She said, getting out of the car. Walking up to the front door of the house, she caught a glimpse of herself in the side mirror of the car. She took a deep breath. _You look fine. _She thought affirmatively. _You look great. _Admittedly, she did look pretty good. With her knee-length black halter dress and side braid, she looked almost as good as Lissa in her cobalt baby-doll minidress.

Darcy sighed. She didn't know why she was being so critical, anyway. It wasn't like they were doing anything special. Just going to a party on the beach with a guy they had just met. A really, really hot guy they had just met.

She gathered all her courage and knocked on the door. _Oh, God, _she thought, _I'm going to faint. They gave us the wrong address! I can't believe I fell for it - _

The door swung open. Draco stood in the threshold semi-awkwardly. Darcy smiled politely.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Draco nodded and smiled back crookedly. They walked to the car silently. As soon as they were inside, however, Lissa began rambling like a crazy pigeon-feeding old homeless woman from the city.

As Lissa prattled on and Draco responded concisely, Darcy couldn't help but notice that she and Draco both had the same nervous habit of tapping their feet against the floor of the car. She chuckled. Draco looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. She blushed, uncharacteristically, considering how she usually disregarded what others thought of her.

When they got to the beach, Darcy exited the car quickly. She suddenly felt ill, lightheaded and dizzy. She stumbled, and Lissa caught her arm before she fell.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You look pale...er than normal."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Darcy said assuringly. Lissa wasn't convinced.

"When was the last time you ate?" She whispered.

"On our way..._oh,_" Darcy realized, although she'd had a satisfying breakfast and lunch, she hadn't eaten _her _kind of food in a long time. They could go for longer than Jasper – who had to drink at least every other day - without blood, but they had decided that seven days was close to their limit.

"Crap, Darcy!" Lissa hissed. "How long has it been? A week?"

"Well, when did you last...?" Darcy snapped.

"Yesterday. With Jasper." Lissa retorted. "We have to get you something..."

"No!" Darcy argued, raising her voice slightly. "No, I'll be fine." Lissa sighed.

"Okay." She said. "But let me know if we need to leave." Darcy nodded.

She would never admit it to her sister – her perfect, do-no-wrong sister – but she _hated_ drinking blood. Animal blood, anyway. Lissa didn't know, but once, when she was very little, she had gotten in a fight with one of the children in her kindergarden class. He slapped her, and when she got angry, her canines sharpened into angry points and she bit, hard. That was the first and only time she'd ever tasted – and she had only tasted, the boy pulled away before she could even get a decent mouthful - human blood. She felt sick just thinking about it, but she couldn't deny how good it tasted. Much better than deer, which tasted like overly salted, metal-y venison.

"Lissa! Darcy!" Jasper called, standing next to Draco. The girls looked up. They had been joined by another couple. Lissa and Darcy walked over to them.

"This is my brother, Edward," Jasper said, introducing the pair standing in front of them. "And this is Edward's girlfriend, Vanessa." Edward and Jasper looked alike, but oddly, they didn't look like brothers. They had the same ivory skin and honey-colored eyes, but while Jasper could be Jackson Rathbone's twin, Edward bore a striking resemblance to Robert Pattinson. Vanessa, on the other hand, looked...out of place. She was tall, with a figure lingerie models would envy and long, cascading chocolate-colored curls. Darcy couldn't explain why, but her skin seemed paler, her eyes brighter, and there was an aura of fierceness around her that Darcy dimly recognized.

"Hello," Darcy said, slightly confused. Then it dawned on her that if this was Jasper's brother, it was likely that he was a vampire. And Vanessa had probably been recently changed, which would explain the striking beauty and unnerving demeanor.

When she was sure Draco's attention was focused on something else, she decided to take a risk and find out for sure if they really were vampires like Jasper. Quickly, she flashed her fangs. If they weren't vampires, she would have moved to swiftly for them to see. But when they did the same in return, her suspicions were confirmed. Vanessa smiled at her and winked, as if they now shared a secret.

"Hi," Lissa said easily, as if she noticed nothing. She of course, had probably realized they were vampires the moment she saw them.

"Hey." Vanessa said.

"Hi..." Edward began. He was interrupted when his phone rang. "Excuse me," He said politely. As he walked off, Darcy could swear she heard him say something that included "Bella, it's over," and "restraining order."

"Okay then," Lissa said when Edward returned.

"What do you guys want to do?" Vanessa asked cheerfully. Lissa ginned wickedly; Darcy could tell an awful plan had just popped into her evil little head.

"I have a great idea!" Lissa said, oh-so-sweetly. "Lets do a scavenger hunt!" Darcy rolled her eyes. Only quirky, confident Lissa could suggest a scavenger hunt and be taken seriously. The group exchanged glances.

"Um, alright." Jasper said, deciding for everyone. Lissa clapped happily.

"Perfect!" She smiled. "And isn't it just dandy that there's a novelty shop right there?" She pointed to a store a few yards away from where they were. "I bet they have a list of weird things to find! I'll be right back." She ran into the store.

"Well," Jasper said. "That's Lissa for you." He, Edward, and Vanessa chuckled.

"She reminds me of someone from school," Draco said, speaking up for the first time. He almost looked surprised to have said anything. "Luna," he finished when no one else responded. The group still stayed silent.

"Cool name." Darcy said. "Where are you from, anyway?" Draco paused, as if looking for something to say. Darcy thought that was a bit odd, but said nothing.

"London." He said simply. _That wasn't so hard, was it? _Darcy thought.

"Nice." She said. "I've always wanted to visit England."

"Me too!" Lissa cried, running back to the group. "Wouldn't it be cool?" Although she kept it well hidden, something inside Darcy snapped at that moment. How dare Melissa blatantly interrupt when she had _finally _started talking to Draco? But, she tried to stay calm. She knew the blood lust – that sounded so dirty! - was making her edgy.

"Anyway, I got the list!" Lissa said, holding up a colorful pad of paper with a checklist written on it. She handed a sheet to everyone. "I say we break up into teams and meet up here in a half an hour. Sound like a plan?" Before Darcy could object, Vanessa spoke.

"Alright." She smiled. Darcy had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, feeling guilty for being so mean. Vanessa was ending up being almost exactly like Lissa. "Me and Edward, Lissa and Jasper, and Draco and Darcy?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Lissa cried. Draco remained silent, mostly to be polite, Darcy guessed. She herself only refrained from arguing because she knew it would be pointless. "Everybody have a phone? Good. Go!" The teams dispersed. Only Draco and Darcy stayed behind.

_Great..._they thought simultaneously.


End file.
